1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generator operation indicating apparatus for vehicle generators, and more particularly the invention relates to a generator operation indicating apparatus which is capable of giving a satisfactory indication of generator operation and also serving a function of stopping the indication and protecting the circuit elements upon application of an abnormal voltage to the terminal L side of the apparatus during the indicating operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transistorized generator operation indicating apparatuses are known in the art and they are generally so constructed that an indication of generator operation is given by operating an indicator lamp during the time interval between the time that the key switch is closed and the time that the generated voltage of the generator attains a predetermined value. When the power supply voltage is applied to the indicator lamp driving terminal L due to a malfunction, such as short-circuiting or contact failure of the indicator lamp, there is the danger of damaging the transistors in the generator operation indicating circuit.